Behave
by XbuttonsX
Summary: If only he could learn to behave ... Life would be no fun. Happy very belated Halloween


**Behave**

Another PromptFic from . Betad by her as well, considering my lovely Dre is kinda busy lately. :D Prompts were Rain, pumpkin, and Lollipop. Second Line Dedicated to JordanDear. Because I love her to bits.

**Summary - **If Axel can behave long enough, he'll get a nice little treat from his Cloud.

**Disclaimer - **Prompts, Chars, Places, nothin' really is mine. Man, if KH was mine ... it'd be even more gay than it already is. :P

**Warnings - **Smut, boylove, language, funstuff

**Pairing- **AxelCloud

**xXx**

"Fuck you, Axel. Fuck you."

"Whoa, whoa! Where's your logic, babe? Don't threaten me with a good time!"

Axel laughed when the blue-eyed blonde faltered. Cloud glowered at his lover, not amused by the redhead's humor. Trying to fix his tie as he looked at himself in the mirror, Cloud forced his eyes away from the nearly naked, flaunting redhead spread out over the edge of their shared bed. Seeing his lover's failed attempts, Axel chuckled, swinging his legs over the edge, closing the distance between them, circling the blonde with his long arms.

"Need a hand?" Axel resisted the urge to add the word 'job' at the end of his question.

"No, I'm fine. If you would just fuck off and go get dressed too, I could get my tie done."

The words made a pout appear on Axel's lips as he realized that his lover truly wasn't in the mood as they had to get ready for the meeting they had to be at in half an hour. "Do I really gotta go?" Cloud rolled his eyes at the redhead still hanging off of him.

"The sooner you get ready, the sooner we get there. The sooner we get there, the sooner you can get me home and fuck me all you want."

Axel purred against the blonde's ear, nuzzling against it. "I like the sounds of that. But what do I get in the meantime? I've gotta be rewarded as I go." Sighing, Cloud edged his face to the side, pressing a teasing kiss to the corner of Axel's lips.

"There, now go. I'm the chief. I can't be late."

Another sigh before Axel disentangled himself from the blonde, going over to the closet to get his work shirt out. Of course it was Cloud's idea that they look professional for the meeting. It was only for the Haunted House the station was putting up the following week, but the blonde needed to look 'snazzy'. That was the whole reason why they were running late. Axel would have been fine going out in his jeans and his lounging shirt, but his lover would have no part in that.

With fifteen minutes to spare, Cloud managed to drag his lover out of the house, almost willing to leave him behind on the sidewalk when the redhead continued to complain."C'mon, Axel. It takes us ten to get to the station on a good day. Why're you going so slow?"

Axel was going slower than slow, stopped on the sidewalk, the orange streetlight sending his long shadow skittering into a pumpkin patch. "What do I get if I'm good tonight?"

"Whatever you want. Now, c'mon! You're not gonna get anything if we're late."

Cloud moved back to his lover, grabbing Axel's hand, trying to drag him away into the darkness. The redhead refused to budge, moving his free hand up to stroke his chin contemplatively. "What do I have to do to be classified 'good' tonight?" Cloud let out an exasperated sigh, knowing that when his boyfriend got sex on the mind, that was all he could think about. Knowing it was useless, Cloud stood beside the taller man, studying the pumpkins.

"Get there on time, for starters. Once we're there, in the meeting, no touching me inappropriately - because people really don't need to see that, no dirty jokes, no hinting that you are just there so you can bang me later, no flirting with anyone, no anything sexual. Just please, behave? For once?" Cloud counted off the points on his fingers, turning his blue eyes onto his lover. Axel continued to stare at the pumpkins, licking his lips in anticipation.

"And I can do whatever I want if I'm good?"

"That's the deal."

"Sex. Right there." Axel pointed to the biggest pumpkin in the patch, catching how it curved just to his liking in the faint glow of the streetlamp. Cloud groaned but nodded.

"Fine. Now can we go?"

Smirking, Axel turned on his lover, pressing their lips together in a quick, fierce kiss. "_Now_ we can go." Axel shoved his lover down the sidewalk towards Twilight Town's police station that the blonde was employed at.

**xXx**

"Thank you."

Axel stretched, arching his back, pushing it back with his hands on his hips, making it crack in several places. "I know how to get what I want. If that means not being a pervert for one night, then I will refrain from being a pervert. But that doesn't mean you get away with this. You intentionally tried to screw with me tonight."

Cloud smirked as he slipped his hand into his lover's, looking up at the taller man with a countenance of pure innocence spread across his face. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

The taller of the two glanced to his side and a smirk spread across his lips, taking over from where the grumpiness left off. "Whatever. Just get over here." The grip on the younger's hand tightened as Axel quickened his pace, almost running to the small fence that separated the pumpkin patch they had passed on their way to the meeting. Axel jumped it with ease, stopping on the other side to make sure that Cloud could make it over as well. Sighing, the cop made it over in one easy movement, knowing what they were doing was rather illegal, trespassing on someone's garden and all.

Axel grabbed the younger man and pressed their lips together in a rough kiss, pressing their chests together, shoving the blonde back to the large orange object he had spied earlier. When Axel found it once more, he forced Cloud down to sit on it. The blonde gave him a questioning look in the orange light coming from some distance away when the redhead shifted to his knees. Noticing the look, Axel smirked when he undid the younger's belt. "Xaldin told me it was supposed to rain some time tonight and I'd rather not get caught out in that."

"Then why-"

"This pumpkin is doomed to have your jizz on it before we go. So just sit there and be a good little boy and let me suck you off."

Cloud groaned at the words, already feeling the heat rising in his body. For hours he had craved the actions that Axel was now going through, loosening his belt, undoing the button, unzipping the zipper, slipping the denim down to expose his pale skin to the crisp October air. Long, slender pinkies hooked under his briefs, pulling them down just enough to grate against the manhood that was steadily showing his desires.

"A-Axel ... don't you think ... you should ... wait? Wait until we get home?"

"You said I could do whatever I wanted. I feel like having your cock down my throat, so that's what's gonna happen." As if to solidify this statement, Axel leaned forward, lapping his tongue out at the hardening member. Cloud gasped, arching his back, pressing into the touch as much as he found it wrong to be desecrating someone's hard work.

"O-Okay, fine! Fine! Just ... Please! Ah-ha! Please!" Cloud felt like a lollipop as Axel caressed his member, lapping at it with trained seduction. Hearing his lover's moans filling the night air, Axel angled his mouth so that he could take in as much of the younger's member as he could, massaging the sensitive skin at the base with his palm. Axel hummed in satisfaction at the noises, Cloud writhing beneath his touch.

Seeing his lover heating in the cool October air, Axel pulled back slightly, kneeling with both of his knees directly beneath him. Smiling emerald eyes peered up at Cloud's expression, adoring the way it was contorted with pleasure as now both hands worked on the throbbing member, lips latching around the tip as Axel sucked in, snapping his tongue out to take in some of the semi-liquid already escaping the younger man.

"Mmm, Axel!" Cloud shivered, still begging the elder to get it over with so they could have some alone time. But then he felt something he hadn't really been expecting. At first, he thought that it was sweat dripping down into his eyes until he felt Axel halt in his ministrations, "A-Axel?"

A small whimper escaped down between his legs and the heat from his lover disappeared. "Axel?"

"R-Rain ... Rain! Holy shit, Cloud, rain! No!" Axel scurried to pull those unclothed legs over his head, sheilding himself from the droplets careening down to the earth. "I hate rain! _Cloud,_ save me!" the redhead whined, burying his face in the bare calf of the younger.

"S-So you're ... just gonna ... stop?" Cloud groaned, feeling the heat and pressure after having been so close to release just seconds ago. "Just ... a little more!"

"I-I can't. I'm .. I'm sorry, Cloud. It's ... rain!"

"Fine. I'll just ... have to .." Cloud ran one of his hands down over his stomach, arching farther over the large pumpkin, moaning as his fingers latched onto his deflating member. Chilled droplets sifted through his blonde locks, soaking the shirt that now clung to his heated chest. He moaned loudly, knowing that as much as Axel tried to ignore it, the noises he was making would draw the elder back out of hiding. "Mmm, Axel!"

Axel stiffened, trying to hide himself from the rain and the thought that his lover was touching himself when he was right there and should have been doing the honors. "Cloud, just save it, would you! Please!"

"Nng, Axel! T-Touch me, please! I just want you to touch me!" Cloud smirked, feeling by the fingers digging into the side of his leg that his method was working. "I just want you to touch me! Ah-ha! Yes!" Arching still farther so that his back was perfectly curved to the giant pumpkin, Cloud exaggerated his gasps and moans as he increased the speed with which his hand moved.

He let out an involuntary gasp when he felt himself be dragged away a bit, one hand reaching between his legs to join his own against his throbbing manhood. The other hand continued to grip his leg in a stern death-grip, almost as though if the elder let go, he would be swept away with the falling rain.

Feeling the heat in his stomach build up to an impossible amount, the pure pleasure coursing through him too much to keep inside anymore, Cloud moaned out his lover's name as their entwined fingers were covered in dripping essence, being washed away by the rain.

"Can we just go home now? I hate this! I hate this so much!" Axel gave the blonde no time to recuperate, pulling his legs closed once more as a shield. When the younger didn't reply, the only sound he was able to make being quick gasps of breath, Axel shoved those legs apart, getting to his feet and stomping through the softening mush. "Forget it. I'm tired and wet. I'm going home."

"What? No! You're not just gonna leave me here, are you?"

"You don't need me." Axel waved his hand beside his head without looking back, leaving his lover stranded in the middle of the pumpkin patch. "Just remember, if you get caught, you have to give yourself a fine. Now, wouldn't that be one to explain to your pals?"

"Wait! Axel! Wait up, please!"

Cloud hurriedly gripped his pants, trying to get them up before his lover disappeared completely. "Axel! You can't just leave me here!"

"Watch me."

"It was you who decided to come here in the first place!"

Hobbling as he rightened his zipper, Cloud managed to catch up to the redhead, looking up at his sagging crimson spikes. A large pout spread across the elder's face, the whole expression making him look like a wet cat.

"Wait, please?" Cloud gripped Axel's hand, making the grumpy man stop. "I love you, okay? Sorry it's raining, but I love you, so, that should make everything better, shouldn't it?"

Emerald orbs rolled in the orange light still filtering down on them. "Depends." Axel sighed when his lover adopted that 'you shot my dog' look. "_Fine. _I love you too." Axel sighed, seeing he would get no where without giving the younger what he wanted. A smirk lighting up his eyes, Axel gripped his younger lover, pulling him in for a kiss. When both ran out of breath, Axel pulled back. "_Now_ can we go home?"

Cloud smirked, pressing himself closer to the taller man. "Only if you promise to do that again when we get there."

Axel could only chuckle.

**xXx**

So, this was supposed to be done for August 13th. LOL I think I failed. But, tell me what you think anyways?

~xbuttonsx~


End file.
